Un trago salado
by coderiel
Summary: Un dia de playa perfecto se convierte el algo que nunca imaginan.


**Es un one-shot de Yumi y Ulrich, se que algunos me matareis, pero bueno me apetecia hacer esto.**

**dejar reviewss porfaaaa**

**disfrutarlo.**

El buen tiempo, la alegría y el barullo de la gente que estaba de vacaciones llenaba las calles de Francia, un chico miraba entusiasta desde su ventana. Pensó, que era el día perfecto, un día perfecto para ir a la playa con la persona que deseaba estar en cada instante y segundo. Nunca se aburría de ella daba igual el sitio, o el lugar de destino a donde iban siempre y cuando acudían juntos a cualquiera de ellos.

Un día de playa sonaba perfecto, le quería sorprender, sabia que a ella le encantaría ademas de tener el la iniciativa, ella no se tendría que preocupar mas que de ponerse el bikini y llevar el bolso con todo lo necesario.

Ulrich saco de un armario de su cocina un paquete de pan de molde, del frigorífico saco jamón, lechuga, mayonesa y atún lo mezclo todo y los partió en triaungulitos, pensó que ya que la sorprendía lo aria con todo, así que llamo al restaurante japones de la esquina para que le fuese preparando algo de sushi.

Le mando un mensaje que decía:

Hola preciosa, te paso a buscar a las 9.30. nos espera la playa.

Se puso el traje de baño y una camiseta verde, acompañado de sus deportivas, cogió el sushi equipo la moto con todo lo necesario y condujo hasta casa de su novia.

Ulrich le izo una llamada perdida y en menos de 5 minutos ella bajo con un vestido negro, que se ataba en el cuello seguido de unas chancletas de dedo, Yumi le sonrió, se le veía ilusionada y feliz de ir a la playa con el. Le saludo con un tierno beso y se coloco el casco, se sentó y se agarro fuerte de su cintura, siempre le recordaba cuando en lyoko se montaba con el en esa moto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, aparcaron sin problemas y bajaron por un corto sendero hasta la playa, colocaron sus toallas casi juntas, alquilaron una sombrilla y la pusieron para no quemarse. Yumi saco de su mochila un bote-cito de crema solar, con ayuda de ambos se dieron crema como un par de enamorados.

Se tumbaron relajados sobre las toallas respirando aquella brisa marina y a aquel olor que tanto caracterizaba al verano, ambos estuvieron un rato riendo, haciéndose arrumacos y dándose tiernos besos pero apasionados.

Entre juegos y tonteos el hambre marco su presencia, Yumi observo como su novio sacaba unos sándwich de su mochila y a la vez vio como sacaba una bandejita con unos pedacitos de sushi artesanal-mente cocinados. Sonrió de manera tonta, le agarro de su cuello y lo atrajo asta ella dándole un efusivo beso, esa era su manera de darle las gracias.

Comieron hasta estar saciados y bebieron asta no estar sedientos, se sentían felices por tenerse el uno al otro, siempre lo habían deseado, se merecían todo como pareja, juntos por fin ese era su sueño.

El calor abuso del momento y decidieron meterse al agua, al menos podrían refrescarse y no estar tan prisioneros del bochorno. Se metían poco a poco ya que mientras lo hacían jugueteaban salpicándose, agarrándose del pie, haciéndose carantoñas y besándose. Nunca habían probado aquellos besos salados por el agua del mar, pero les encantaba, les daba igual el sabor solo les importaba los labios a los que besaban.

Una bandera amarilla adornaba la playa, el mar estaba un poco revuelto, pero era costumbre que el mar no estuviera en calma, ellos disfrutaban como niños, pero las olas cada vez se hacían mas notables y cada vez adoptaban posturas mas grandes, el ruido de las olas cada vez era mas ruidoso y la gente que se mantenía en la orilla, lo único que querían era salir del agua, el tiempo cambiaba poco a poco, todo el mundo se dio cuenta que la resaca del mar se hacia mas notable, todos menos ellos.

Seguían en el mar un poco adentro ya que les gustaba la soledad y sabían que un poco mas adentro no los molestaría nadie, cierto no les molestaría nadie. Una ola de gran tamaño los tapo dentro del agua, las olas estaban rompiéndose cada vez mas cerca de ellos, salían cogían un poco de aire pero no les daba tiempo a hacer mucho mas, un socorrista les estuvo pitando durante un rato, pero la pareja ni se inmuto.

Ulrich sujetaba la mano de Yumi con fuerza, no quería soltarla, el socorrista ya estaba en camino, pero cada vez el mar estaba mas agitado y furioso, la pareja resistía, lo único que les daba seguridad era tener la mano del otro apretada con la suya.

Eso fue lo que recordó al despertarse, abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado en la arena, tenia gente alrededor suyo, no entendía por que, miro hacia ambos lados pero Yumi no estaba, miro su mano y estaba totalmente abierta y sentía el impulso de cerrar el puño como si aun de la mano de su novia se tratara. Se incorporo de un impulso, mirando hacia toda la gente de la playa.A el no le gusto la cara del socorrista, se puso histérico y no paraba de gritar el nombre de Yumi por todas partes, pero nadie le daba una contestación oral sino caras largas y cara de catástrofe. En tanto, un policía se acerco a el.

El policía con voz temblorosa le comunico que no habían podido hacer nada por su amiga y que no había rastro de ella, que seguirían buscando.

Aquel mensaje resonó por todo su cuerpo, la rabia y la tristeza eran dueños de el, ¿que había pasado?, no se lo creía, creía estar en una pesadilla, en la peor que nunca podría tener, volvió a mirar su mano y si, estaba vacía, vacía por la soledad de su corazón, una soledad que nunca creería rellenarla, una soledad que le hacia sentirse incompleto.

Una ola se llevo al amor de su vida, su vida y con ella se llevo su corazón, un corazón roto, un corazón sin sentido, lleno de rabia y de tristeza. se sentaba vació en la orilla, esperando ver a su amada, se maldecía por no haber podido salvarla. Lo único que le devolvía a ella durante unos segundo era Pasar suavemente su dedo por aquella agua salada y pintar con ella sus labios recordandole así ese ultimo beso salado que tuvo con ella.

FIN


End file.
